The Visit Of a Jötunn God
by CookiesandCaramel
Summary: Loki gives Jane and Darcy the visit he promised Thor he would give them, but the outcome is VERY unexpected. Pre-Loki/Darcy Established Jane/Thor.


**A/N: Hey there! Another new story! I know! I've been having some 'good' ideas lately and I'm putting them to the test! Darcy and Loki has recentLY become one of my favorite pairings so I thought ****_why the hell not eh?_**

**Well, Here goes nothing!**

* * *

There was a knock at the glass panes door of Jane and Darcy's house.

_Aw who the hell?_ thought Darcy, _Thor shouldn't be back yet!_

She picked up her freshly made mug of hot rose tea and made her way out to the front living room, where she promptly dropped her tea, spilling it all over herself and the freshly mopped floor.

At the large double sliding doors stood a VERY handsome stranger. He had the looks of no-one she had ever seen before in her life. Dressed in green and gold attire, similar to that of Thor's get up, he was easily the most good looking person she had ever come across.

The nameless, but nonetheless handsome, stranger waved his hand in an 'Earth to planet Darcy?!' way and she realized that she had been staring at him for we'll over a minute. Blushing fiercely, she stepped over her mess of tea and broken china and rushed to open the door for the man.

"About time," he said, "I was beginning to wonder if I had temporarily paralyses you."

Darcy laughed nervously, "haha, yeah. Sorry, I just.. I, uh..."

"It's okay, I understand." Stated the stranger.

Like hell you do! Thought Darcy.  
"Uh, yeah. So um, who are you exactly? And um, why are you here? We never get visitors." _Especially ones as fine as you, _Darcy added in her head.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. I believe this is the residence of one, Jane Foster? He asked.

"Loki?" Darcy asked cocking her head to the side, "Like Thor's brother Loki? Norse God Loki?"

"I believe that is I." Loki told her.

"Wow... Uh, Jane's actually-" Darcy was cut off by her best friend coming into the room and stepping over the tea behind her.

"I'm what Darcy Dearest?" Jane asked.

"Here right now, hiya Janey." She said, somewhat annoyed. She almost had time alone with the _hot _brother of Thor.

"Ah the amazing Lady Jane!" Loki exclaimed happily, "Tis good to finally meet you in person!"

Jane blushed furiously, her cheeks and ears turning bright red. "In person?" She questioned.

"Yes, you see it was my job to keep an eye on Thor every now and again. It just so happened that you were with him an awful lot of the time. I have come to finally meet the woman who stole my brother's heart. To tell you about what you have done to him and what wondrous things your friend, Erik I believe it is, has done to Thor's INCREDIBLY overinflated ego."

Jane looked at her feet shamefully. "I'm so sorry, if I had known that I was hurting rather than helping Thor, I would have just left him be. I'm terribly sorry if I did something wrong to him. I only wanted him to feel at home with us. I'm sure Erik felt the same. I won't bother you again."

Loki chuckled loudly and Jane looked up sadly.

"No, no. I was not scolding you for taking Thor in and caring for him, no, nota at all. I came here today to thank you, and Miss Darcy also, of course!"

"Just Darcy, Hun." Darcy told him.

"Of course, Darcy." He smiled at her. Darcy felt her heart flutter as she grinned weakly back at him.

"Wait, what?" Asked Jane, "So you're not angry at me? You were praising me for what I did?"

Loki chuckled again, "Of course Jane, I am thanking you for taking care of my brother. You and your friends have changed him as a person." At that point, Jane was smiling widely.

"You see," Loki continued, "Before Thor's banishment, he was notoriously known for having one of the biggest heads in the history of Asgard. He acted rashly and quickly, without thinking. He was a rough warrior, always eager to wade into yet another war. He and his friends, which you have met I believe, we're the most egotistical Asgardians ever to exist. Your friend Erik Selvig telling him that he wasn't a god, you making him wear another's clothing and him having to spend a night in a Midgardian hospital deflated his ego hugely. He realized that not everyone immediately worships him on sight. For everything you have done to him, I thank you. Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis... And Erik Selvig."

"Well... Uh..." Jane was unable to form a full and completely coherent sentence.

"What Jane means to say is... OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!" Darcy practically screamed, "It was our pleasure taking care of Thor. We would happily do it again I it was required."

"Thankyou L-ah, Darcy."

"Um, one thing Loki.." Darcy hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Can I um... Can I hug you?" Darcy asked nervously.

"Oh. I-I suppose so.." Loki shivered inside at the thought of being hugged by a woman as attractive as Darcy Lewis herself.

Darcy squealed happily and flung her arms around him, dying a little inside at his scent of peppermint, straw and old books.

Loki felt his heart flutter a Darcy threw her arms around him, breathing in her lovely smell of sugar, roses and peach shampoo.

Jane watched Darcy and Loki hug each other tightly and close their eyes as they each enjoyed themselves much more than they had in a long time.

She sensed a new relationship coming on and sighed, she loved seeing Darcy happy, but she wished Thor was still there to cuddle her like that. It had been over two months since Thor had been taken back to Asgard and by now the rebuilding of the destroyed parts of Puente Antigo was nearly finished.

Every day Jane and Darcy worked hard, trying to figure out the math and physics behind the bifrost and attempting to duplicate it. Now, perhaps they had a little more to look forward to, if this was the reaction that they would get

* * *

**A/N: Reviews get Internet-Icecream and chocolate!**


End file.
